April Fools?
by titansfan1211
Summary: "I just want you to tell me what's going on." She nodded. Barbara took a deep breath, and looking her dad straight in the eyes, she annnounced, "Dad... I'm Batgirl." Oneshot. Set in "The Batman" universe.


"Okay, I can do this..." Barbara Gordon mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath. She was finally going to tell her father that she was Batgirl. She had once feared her father finding out, thinking he'd make her quit. A close encounter with Killer Croc, (emphasis on the word _killer_) showed her that she might not get the chance to tell him if she kept putting it off.

Quietly, she walked into the kitchen, and started preparing scrambled eggs and toast, her father's favorite breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, and exclaimed, "My, something smells good in here!"

"I made breakfast dad."

"Ah, scrambled eggs, my favorite! Thank you, Barbara." She just smiled at him. She nervously started to sit down next to him, but then changed her mind. _I'll tell him later... _she thought.

"I'm gonna go to the library..." she quickly ran out of the house. She walked around Gotham for a bit, planning on how she was going to tell him. Barbara decided to call Richard, her best friend, who was also the boy wonder by night. "Hey, Dick, you there?"

"Oh, hey Babs. What's up?" Being as worried as she was, she didn't bother to yell at him for using the nickname, which she so venomously hated.

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"My dad. About... you know..."

"Oh, that. You sure?"

"Positive. I'd rather be the one to tell him, instead of him finding out by taking the cowl off of my rotting corpse."

"Way to be mellow dramatic." he said, and even through the phone, she knew he was smirking.

"I'm serious! How do I tell him?"

"Um... I don't know. I mean, I never had that problem, seeing as Batman is my foster dad, and I don't have any living relatives. But I guess you should tell him when he's in a good mood. Maybe then he won't flip out as badly?"

"You think he's gonna flip?" she shouted, worried. Yea, she had assumed he'd be surprised, and maybe a little upset, but she never thought he'd get outright angry.

"No! No! Calm down! You just might want to... expect the unexpected?" She sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am! But just think for a minute, make sure you're sure that you want to tell him. Once you tell him, you can't un-tell him. Well, unless you wana hypnotise him or give him amnesia or something to make him forget."

"Yes, I'm gonna drug my dad so he forgets my secret," she mumbled sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion," he defended. "Mostly..."

She rolled her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." she hung up. By then, a good couple of hours had passed, and it was now 1:30. "No wonder I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten today..." she walked into a local caffe, and got a small lunch. She went on her way. By the time she had gotten back to her appartment, it was three o' clock. Her dad would be home from work in a couple hours.

"Okay, I'll just tell him the second he gets home, no more stalling!" she paced around, read, worked on a jigsaw puzzle, anything to keep herself busy. Finaly, she heard her dad coming through the front door.

"Hey, dad." she said, coming out half perky half worried.

"Hello Barb. How was the library?"

"The library?" She then remembered that the library was where she had originally been planning to go, before she had paced to the other side of Gotham. "Oh, um... it was good..."

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, when they were doing the dishes, Barb decided to bring it up. "Um... Dad? There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Oh yea? What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned. She then chickened out.

"Um... never mind." he shrugged, and sat down in front of the tv. _I'll just tell him before bed, well, patrol anyway... I guess he'll know about the whole Batgirl thing by then... _Time passed, and the clock went from six to nine pm. She finally mustered up the courage to tell him.

"Okay Barbara, no backing out this time..." she mumbled to herself.

"No backing out of what?" asked her dad, having heard her. She jumped, not realizing he had been there.

"Telling you, what I was going to say earlier." sensing how serious she was by her voice, Jim Gordon lead her over to the couch, where they both sat down.

"What is it, Barbara?"

"Well..."

"I'm your father. You can trust me."

"I know... It's just... It's because you're my father that I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"You can tell me anything, I promise I won't get upset. I just want you to tell me what's going on." She nodded.

Barbara took a deep breath, and looking her dad straight in the eyes, she annnounced, "Dad... I'm Batgirl." his reaction was unexpected. He just sat there for a moment, blank, processing what he had just heard. Suddenly, he started laughing.

Barb scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. What was so funny? He wiped a few tears from his eyes, which had accumulated from laughing so hard. "Dad?"

"No wonder you've been acting strange all day! You set it up perfect, pretending to butter me up by making my favorite breakfast, then suddenly leaving, as if you were hiding something... then acting as if you were gonna tell me... ha ha ha! And then with the whole seriousness, you really had me believing you for a second!"

Barbara, as a two year old could have pointed out, was extremely confused. "Barbara, that was the best, most planned out April Fool's day prank I have ever seen!" She blinked, startled. She looked over at the callendar. Sure enough, it was April 1st. He thought she was pulling a prank. "Huh! And I was thinking all day that you'd forgotten!" he shook his head. "That was great Barb, really. Good night!"

"Night dad..." her voice trailed off, and so did she, as she went into her room. So, he didn't believe her. _Oh well,_ She thought to herself. _Maybe I'll tell him some other time..._

_-_ FIN

*so, love? hate? wish to hang in a frame or feed to your dog? let me know! :)


End file.
